


Talk

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Only fans, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, poor dane lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dane gets in over his head when Jose creates an Only Fans account.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 2





	Talk

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dane asked as Jose was setting up his Only Fans account.

"We gon make hella coin with them nasty ass fans," Jose mumbled as he completed the registration.

"Aight how much we're gonna make these hoes pay a month?" Dane thought for a moment.

"Ten dollars?" Jose turned around and stared at Dane.

"Yeah no, we gon do fitty." Dane bit his lip, unsure of whether they should do this or not. His friends could see, his fans, god forbid his family. But, like always, he went along with what Jose said. A few clicks later, and their official account was set up.

"Imma tweet this," Jose said smirking and snapped a photo of the screen. He tweeted it and within minutes, thousands of fans responded with 'YAAASSS' and 'GET IT BITCH' among lots of other thirsty things.

"I guess we should start uh, creating content?" Dane said unsurely.

"Duh." Jose grabbed his phone and threw it at Dane.

"Record me alone first." Dane nodded as Jose stripped and stroked his cock until he was fully hard. He nodded and gestured towards Dane and Dane hit the record button. Jose bit his lip and moaned as he slowly stroked his throbbing dick, and seeing Jose like this immediately turned Dane on. Jose flicked his wrist faster, breathing speeding up and moans coming out uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, I'm gonna come!" Jose gasped and looked directly into the camera as his warm, sticky cum shot out of his twitching dick and onto the floor. He threw his head back and was moaning loudly before he looked back at the camera and winked at it. Dane stopped recording and Jose snatched his phone out of Dane's hand and uploaded the video to his laptop. He titled it 'Masturbating Just For You ;)' and posted it to Only Fans. He lied down on his bed and covered his tender dick with his hand before snapping a picture and tweeting out: 'Only Fans content cumming your way ;)'.

"Imma go to the grocery store, I gotta pick up some shit. Clean up this mess." Jose got dressed and left Dane on his own. Dane sighed and palmed himself through his jeans, licking his lips and closing as he thought about Jose masturbating. He came quickly after he took himself out, left breathing heavily and to clean up his and Jose's mess.

-

"Yeah baby, suck my dick real good." Jose moaned/said as he recorded Dane giving him head.

"Oh yeah, right fucking there," It pissed Dane off that he was being so fake when they were recording. Jose was quiet, shy, demure even, in bed and Dane had no idea who this Jose was.

"Ah fuckkk..." Jose grabbed a fistful of Dane's perfectly quaffed hair with his heavily tattooed hand, making sure the fans knew it was him, and he shoved Dane down farther on his dick. Can't wait for some deranged fan to send this to mom, Dane thought. Dane continued to suck off his fellow drag queen nevertheless, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue up and down the underside of Jose's pulsing dick.

"Oh god, Dane!" Jose thrusted into Dane's mouth, nearly choking the man, and came down his throat. Dane squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched his nose as he swallowed the battery acid- cum and took deep breaths when Jose pulled out. Was money really worth this?

-

A month had passed by and the two had amassed nearly three hundred thousand dollars, and Jose lived it up while Dane conservatively saved his twenty percent cut.

"Hey Jose?" Dane asked Jose one morning.

"What." It was hardly a question, and Dane could tell Jose was annoyed with him.

"Since I'm doing a lot of the work for this... videos... can I have a bigger cut?" Jose snorted out a laugh and Dane knew what his answer was gonna be.

"Fuck no, it was my idea." Dane sighed and nodded.

-

"Mmm baby, just like that." Dane and Jose were filming their tenth true sex tape, but this one was far different; Jose had persuaded Dane to talk dirty and moan. Dane was quiet in his daily life and even quieter in bed, so this was very strange and uncomfortable for him.

"O-oh!" Dane moaned as Jose slid his third finger into his ass and scissored them, opening Dane up.

"You want me to fuck that pretty lil ass?" Jose asked Dane as he lubed up his dick and Dane's asshole.

"Oh god, yes, yes, yes!" Dane felt like a complete idiot but Jose promised him one hundred thousand dollars if he acted like this. Dane loudly moaned and grabbed the sheets as Jose slammed into him. It didn't feel that good, sex was never really satisfying when he bottomed. Dane was shaken out of his thoughts when Jose smacked his ass and reached around to stroke his semi-hard cock.

"You like my big fat cock in your tight little asshole?" Jose was railing Dane, skin slapping against skin and slick sounds filled the air, and it was wobbling on the line of uncomfortable and painful.

"A-ah, yes, fuck yes! Give it to me harder!" Dane cringed as the words escaped his lips, but luckily Jose couldn't tell. Jose dug his fingers into Dane's hip with one hand while he pumped him harder with the other. Dane let out a wanton moan, louder than he intended to and closed his eyes.

"F-fast Jose, please! Stretch my tiny little hole around your dick!" Jose's movements faltered, a little taken aback by Dane's weird talk but he kept going.

"Oh fuck, Imma come," Jose breathily said and as promised, he busted a fat load in Dane's ass. Dane thought of the sexiest thing imaginable - Brock sucking him off - and he came with a groan, cum shooting out onto the bed sheets. Jose pulled out and blew a kiss to his phone before turning off the recording.

"Stretch me tiny hole around your dick?" Jose said, laughing and looking confused. Dane put his clothes back on and ignored Jose.

"The fuck your problem is?" Dane turned around to face his co-worker.

"I'm not gonna do this anymore. The word has seen my... me, in that light and I regret doing it." Dane shakily got out and Jose crossed his arms.

"Fine. Imma just get Brock to do this shit wit me." Dane's breath hitched.

"You wouldn't, you know how much I like him." Jose laughed.

"I told him what we're doing and he doesn't like you at all anymore. He's disgusted by you." Dane pressed his lips together and clenched his fists.

"Fuck you Jose."

"Kiss one million dollars goodbye, bitch." Jose said, smiling, and Dane Jose's apartment. Money was NOT worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> jose's an asshole in this one lmao oops


End file.
